Daughter of Poseidon
by Sharingan000
Summary: What if Tyson wasn't the only unexpected child of Poseidon? Elizabeth is the daughter of Poseidon and the half-sister of Tyson and Percy. She is there during their quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. (Luke is good! Instead of Luke, it's a son of Hephaestus, Nathan). Luke/OC. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**Summary:** What if Tyson wasn't the only unexpected child of Poseidon? Elizabeth is the daughter of Poseidon and the half-sister of Tyson and Percy. She is there during their quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. (Luke is good! Instead of Luke, it's a son of Hephaestus, Nathan). Luke/OC. Movie-verse.

**Chapter One:**

Percy's POV

So first I get my butt kicked at the obstacle course by Clarice, get a clean up job from Mr. D, then I am called by Chiron to Mr. D's office.

"Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it." I said to Chiron as I walked up to him, Grover, Luke, and Annabeth behind me.

"You've done nothing, Percy." He said.

"Yeah, exactly."

"As you know," Chiron started. "You are believed to be Poseidons only heir."

"Yeah? So?" Where was this going?

"So it would seem that that belief has been held in error." He said simply. Wait what?

"Hold on," Grover said.

"You're saying Percy has a brother?" Luke asked, speaking for Grover.

"Or a sister." Annabeth spoke up. Chiron nodded and looked at each of us. I let out a breath of shock.

"Holy Styx." Grover said. "Another Poseidon haploid." Chiron seemed to fidget a little.

"Yes, one is. But the other, not exactly?" He said.

"I have two other siblings?" I exclaimed in shock. Chiron told me to follow him and for Grover and Annabeth to stay outside. We walked in and he explained to me about my siblings.

"Their names are Tyson and Elizabeth. Technically Tyson is not a half-blood. Half-bloods are half-human, hence the name." Chiron started off.

"I don't get it." I said confused. "If he's not half-human, then what other half is he?"

"Nymph, sea nymph. When you cross a deity with a nymph…" He pushed Mr. D's office doors open and I saw two people. A girl and a guy. The girl had brown hair and was around five foot five. The guy had short blond dreadlocks and was a lot taller than me. He was touching every bottle that Mr. D had while the girl just stood and watched.

"Hi." Mr. D said once he saw us. The girl and the guy both turned around, they both had the same eye color as me; blue green, but the guy only had one eye.

"Hi brother." The guy said, I'm guessing he's Tyson. Obviously. I didn't say anything, just stood in shock and looked at them both.

The girl, Elizabeth, was beautiful. She had blue green eyes, light skin with a few freckles on her cheeks, deep brown hair, and pink lips. She wore jean cutoffs, a white tank top, a blue cargo shirt, and blue converse. She had a grey and brown messenger bag over her shoulder and a pet carrier at her feet. Little, high pitched sounds were coming from it. In her hand was a surfboard that was white with blue edges and hawaiian flowers in the middle, it was being held upright.

With Chiron, I took them to the lunch area where we could get a bite to eat. Annabeth left to do something, so that left me, Luke, Grover, Tyson, and Elizabeth. Tyson was scarfing down his food while Elizabeth ate with manners. I think I saw Luke staring at her, and Elizabeth at Luke. I just met her and I already feel protective of her.

I sat with Tyson to my left and Grover to my right at the end of the table, Luke across from me and Elizabeth to his right. We were all watching Tyson is slight amazement at how much he can eat, though Elizabeth was watching in amusement.

"So you're the big shot here, right? You saved the world and stuff?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." I answered.

"Hey," Tyson spoke up."They put peppers in yours. Are you gonna eat that?"

"Go ahead." I said, slightly pushing my plate towards him. He grabbed the plate and spilled all my food onto his. Then he went back to eating like an animal. I motioned Luke and Grover closer to me and whispered to them, "Is he messing with me?"

"I think he's hungry." Grover said.

"No, not him. I meant Poseidon. Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? A half-brother? A cyclops? Come on.." I said a little exasperated.

"I think the politically correct term is 'ocularly impaired'." Luke said. I rolled my eyes at him. Tyson had a cup in his hand and made really loud slurping noises and Elizabeth giggle at that.

As soon as he finished, he put his cup down and said, "I like having a brother," Then he turned to Elizabeth. "And a sister." She smiled and took his hand. "Dad was cool to bring us here."

"Dad? Dad brought you here?" I could hear the surprise and jealousy in my own voice, this made Elizabeth frown a bit and show remorse in her eyes.

"I was upstate, in the woods. One day, this trident shows up over my head and lead em to Liz." Tyson explained, making her nod.

"Then I met Tyson and the same thing happened to me, then it started moving south." She said.

"And you followed it?" Luke asks, more to Elizabeth. "You followed it here?" She just shrugged.

"It glowed." She reached her hand out to Luke. "Elizabeth Turner, call me Liz, daughter of Poseidon, as you already know." Luke grinned and took her hand, shaking it.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." She raised her eyebrow at this.

"The god of the roadways, travelers, merchants and thieves." Then she pulled something out, a brown leather wallet. "Maybe I make a better thief than you." Luke looked at the wallet then patted down his pants pockets.

He playfully glared at her, with a mild grin, and snatched his wallet back, putting it in his back pocket. "You know your gods."

"I read.. a lot. I even have a book for light reading with me." She said.

"How light is 'light'?" Grover asked. She reached into her bag and pulled out a huge copy of the Count of Monte Cristo.

"About 1,200." Just as Luke is about to say something, Clarisse walks up to our table. "Well, somebody has got a new brother and sister. And I can see they've got daddy's eyes. Well, eye in his case." She said pointing to Tyson who reached into his bag and pulled out sunglasses. "You should really get him some sprayable mist. Anyway, it is kind of interesting timing, don't you think? Maybe Poseidon decided he needed another son to, you know… represent."

"Bull." Liz said, sitting up with a stern look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Clarisse said, shocked by a single word.

"Smells like bull." Tyson said, Liz nodding, looking around. Low booms were heard throughout the camp, alerting us all.

"We got barrier action." Clarisse said, grabbing her spear and running out of the dining area.

We all gathered to a spot where we could see the barrier. Something was hitting it and it made visible blue waves. Somehow, it broke to reveal a huge metal bull. It's eyes glowing bright red and it's body was a gold metal, smoke coming out of it's nostrils.

"A colchis bull." Annabeth said.

"Run!" Grover yelled out. Everyone backed away and began to run in different directions. It's loud stomps could probably be heard from miles away.

It was just running and almost running over people. It's horn even hooked onto someone and threw him up into the air, but he lived.

"Percy!" I turned to see Annabeth face down in the dirt. I quickly ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Come on." I told her, and led her to safety. We got near a shed and I pushed Annabeth in the other direction as I duck and fall to the ground as the bull tore through it, nearly stepping on me.

Laying on the ground, the bull stops and turns to me. The gears along it's body shift and it's mouth opens wide, revealing a freakin' blow torch. What the Styx? It began setting fire to everything it sets it eyes on. I nearly get burned, but roll away.

"Whoa!" Getting up on one knee, I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out Riptide, clicking it and holding up the sword. I run up near Annabeth who has a spear, Grover in between us. "We have to find it's weak spot." I tell them.

"Does it have one?" Grover exclaims.

"Percy, distract it for me." Annabeth instructs to me. I run up and see two campers behind it, armed. His whole body shifts and he's facing them without turning on his heel, or heels.

I reach up and pull off a red flag from the post next to me. I hold Riptide firmly in my right hand and wave the flag with my left. "Hey!" I yell out.

I see Annabeth coming up quietly next to him, the spear ready for aim. He stands ready to charge and the tips of his horns grow metal spikes on them, and the great thing, they begin to spin in a strong speed. I throw the flag away and get ready. His runs up and pushes me back, making me land on my ass.

His spinning horns dig into the ground and break through the ground. He pushed forward towards me and I back away quickly, Riptide still in hand. Annabeth runs in and stabs the bull in the side, through his gears. The spear just gets eaten by the gears and the bull turns to her.

Sitting up straight, I watch as the bull chases after Annabeth, crashing into a small stone wall.

I see Clarisse run towards the bull with a sword in her hand. She jumps on the fence and leaps up the the bull. She grabs hold of the bull and it starts to jerk around, trying to get her off.

I reach up on the weapons rack and grab a long chain with a grappling hook. I see Clarisse stab the bull in the back and it finally throws her off, sending her to the roof of a building and then down onto the ground. The bull charges towards her as she backs away into the building, but someone grabs it by the horns. Tyson. He holds it about five feet away from Clarisse.

The blowtorch comes out and fires at Tyson. I watch in shock as Tyson is getting flamed at and then it dies down to reveal him unscarred but covered in soot. "Bad bull." He says.

"Hey rist bucket!" I turn to see Grover and a few other campers with a log and they barricade it into the jaw of the bull. Tyson lets go of it and it tries to shake it off. Then the bull begins to chase after Grover.

Using the chain which is tied to a fighting log, which is lodged into the ground, I swing it and throw it at the bull, the hook grabbing the leg of the bull. And then I begin to get dragged by the bull.

**Liz's POV**

The colchis bull was destroying everything. The one to get me away from the rampage was Luke, who hadn't let go of my hand. Not that I minded, his was really cute and kind.

We ran and just watched as Percy grappled around with it, and how it chased after Annabeth and Grover. I almost busted out laughing when it threw Clarisse away. But I stopped when I saw my cyclops brother grab its horns and then get flamed. But I breath a loud sigh of relief when he comes out unscathed.

I see Percy throw a grappling hook at the bull and then get dragged away.

"Percy!" I yell out, fearing for my brother. Even though we just met, I already care about him. He is my brother.

"Come on." He says. Luke, still holding my hand, runs and leads me to the main entrance of the camp.

On the way, we run into Clarisse, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth. "Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Last time I saw him," Clarisse said snarkily. "He was getting dragged by a colchis bull." Then she turned to my brother who was picking up a weapons rack. "Hey you. How come you aren't barbecued?"

"Cyclops' are fireproof." He answers.

"Which might I add is pretty cool." I say speaking up. All heads turn to me. "I'll shut up now." Luke laughs a little.

"How did the bull get through the barrier?" Clarisse asks. Annabeth looks around and jogs to a nearby clearing.

"Oh my gods." She says, then she began running to the main entrance with Mr. D and Chiron following.

Everyone gathers around a huge tree with a figure made of wood at the roots. It looked like a girl, a person. How did she get like this? Chiron walks up to the tree and I see what he found, a strange glowing blue substance. He puts his finger to it and smells the substance.

"Poisoned." He said. Mr. D reached a hand out and the barrier broke easily like a pen on thin paper.

"Is she… Is the tree dead?"

"No, but dying."

I see Annabeth put a hand over the tree girl who lay unmoving, not blinking, not breathing, not flinching, not anything. She must have been close to this person. I turn to Luke who has a broken look on his face. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I'm still holding his hand, I give him a questioning look. He turns and I see a heart broken and sad look in his eye.

"You okay?" He nods, still a little sad. Some tears gathering in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… Thalia is the tree. Before she died, she was my best friend, like my sister. She was killed and her father, Zeus, turned her into a barrier tree to ensure that her spirit is still here." So that's who she is.

I rub his shoulders as a sign of comfort. It works because he gives me a small smile and puts his hand over mine, making me smile.

"Who would do this?" I ask out loud.

"Nathan poisoned the tree." All heads turned to Percy who had blood leaking from his lip, soot covering his clothes and face, a limp in his leg, and his hair a mess.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims, running up to give him a hug. He flinches a bit by her touch, but hugs her back.

"Yay, you're alive." Clarisse says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one. Nathan let the bull in." Percy said.

"Without the tree's barrier… he probably figures there's enough demi-Titans to get him what he wants."

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"Our annihilation, Ms. La Rue. Our annihilation." Soon we all head back to the damaged camp and try to clean up as best we can.

I noticed that I got a couple scratches and bruises on my arms and legs, probably form the flying debris from when the bull was throwing stuff everywhere.

I walk around the camp until I find a lake. Taking off my cargo shirt and shoes, leaving me in my cutoffs and tank top, I step into the shallow part of the water. I smile at the tickling and tingling feeling of the water rising up on my legs and healing my minor wounds. I bend down and put my hands in the water, healing my arm.

As soon as I'm finished healing, I stand knee deep in the water and look beyond. I always loved living by large bodies of water. I used to live in Maine, anywhere near a beach. Thus my love for surfing.

"What are you doing out here?" I turn back to see Luke standing at the dry area near the shore.

"Healing." I said simply. He looked confused. I looked at his arms and saw he had come cuts as well. I walked up and took his hand, putting both of our hands in the water. Using my hydrokinesis, I healed his cuts. I looked at his face and it showed awe, fascination, and wonder. I laugh a little.

"That's pretty cool." He said smiling and looking at his healed arms.

"It's the perks of being the daughter of Poseidon." I told him, then I turned back to the lake. "I always loved being in water. Swimming, surfing. boogie-boarding, and just doing anything."

"Well, I think you're going to have fun here. The camp is nearby a beach if you want to surf." I turned back to him in excitement.

"Really?!" He nodded, smiling at my enthusiasm. "Well what are we waiting for? Come on." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. I picked up my shoes and cargo shirt and ran back to camp.


	2. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
